Shattered Perfection
by lolavita
Summary: Bella and Edward have the perfect life with their two daughters and final baby on the way. When tragedy hits and takes away one of their children's lives, how will they cope? Because one thing is for sure, after losing a child, you are never quite the same again. Rated for lemons, language and dark themes surrounding the death of a child. ExB.


div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""God Bella," Edward groaned gruffly as I continued to bob my awaiting mouth over him. "Shit, that feels so good."/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Smirking around my husband's erection, I continued with the task at hand - or better yet, in my hands. And mouth. Whatever.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"The sound of light knocking on the door caused both my husband and I to jump. I also might have accidentally bit down on that very hard, yet super sensitive part of him.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Fuck!" Edward shrieked as he lurched back against the headboard.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Daddy! Don't say that!" Our impatient three - almost four- year old daughter, Harper, scolded from the other side of the locked dark wood door.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Quickly scrambling to escort my husband - who suddenly seemed to turn into a little kid in pain himself - into the master suite bathroom, I closed him in the bathroom and returned to the source of all this mess. He's a big boy, he can tend to his own battle wounds. Right?div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Opening up the door to our bedroom, I found not just our oldest daughter standing there, but she was accompanied by our youngest child - for the next few months anyway until baby number three makes his or her appearance into this world. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Mommy, Harlow wants cookies for breakfast. She told me." Harper explained in a tone that I know so well, being a big sister myself.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Smirking, I replied, "Really? Well, since "cookies" is one of the only words that Harlow knows, how about Mommy goes and makes you both some pancakes instead?" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Okay," Harper mumbled dramatically as she twisted around quickly, causing her Queen Elsa nightgown to flow around her body elegantly. She is always so dramatic.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"For all the times during my pregnancy with Harper when her Uncle Emmett would make jokes about how any child of mine would be cursed by my clumsiness, I inwardly cheer when every move my oldest daughter makes is ever so graceful. I may have also chosen her middle name to be Grace, just to give her uncle a little nonce leant fuck you.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Picking up Harlow from when she was sitting on the hallway floor, I kissed her forehead while pushing back some of her dark, silky hair that always falls forward unless I clip it back with a bow. Not only has Harlow looked like a clone of her big sister since she was born, both of my daughters are complete replicas of Edward. The only trait they seemed to both pick up from me is their dark, silky smooth hair. Thank God.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Harlow instantly curled her little warm body into mine and rested her head in the nuk of my neck. "Mama," she sighed contently as she started twirling a lock of my hair around her chubby fingers.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""I love you, my pretty baby," I said, kissing her once more and trying to reposition her body a little differently over my swollen baby bump to make walking down the stairs a little easier.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Once in the kitchen, Harper was already seated at her chair, looking rather impatient. "Finally, Mom!" she sighed dramatically.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Rolling my eyes, I slipped Harlow into her high chair and turned on the radio to help entertain both of my daughters while I cooked.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"strongstrong/div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Did I mention how much I hate the Frozen soundtrack?div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Making the pancakes seemed to go smoothly and disaster free. Just as I served up both of my girls and placed Edward's plate at his spot, the phone rang.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Hello?"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Hey, it's me." A deep, yet very feminine voice said.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Hey Rose, what's up?" I asked, cradling the phone in my neck while I served the girls their drinks.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""What time do you want to head out to the take the kids apple picking? Emmett's been whining all morning for apple pie, so your ass or Esme's needs to make him some so he'll shut the fuck up." Rose grumbled through the phone.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"I laughed at my sister-in-law. For someone who outwardly looked like the perfect stepford wife, she sure did lack a lot of simple housemaker qualities.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""How about we go after the kids nap. I think Esme mentioned something about having everyone over for dinner tonight anyway. We can all head over there straight from the apple field, and then we can work on making your precious husband's pie, since apparently your pie isn't good enough to satisfy him."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Fuck you, B. I'll have you know that my pie does things to him that has him screaming and sweating all night long."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Yeah sure, you little slut. We will be at the field by 3. Bye." With that, I hung up the phone and turned my attention back to my girls. Harlow was currently smearing syrup all over her face, arms, and highchair. Awesome.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Daddy!" Harper shouted when Edward emerged from upstairs. "You took too long. I mad."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Sorry babe," he said as he hobbled over to the table, cradling his boy parts with his left hand.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Are you alright over there?" I joked as I set a cup of coffee before him.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Shooting me a dirty look, Edward answered, "Yeah, I got bit by a spider or something."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Papa can look at it for you," Harper said as she chugged some chocolate milk from her cup. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Yeah honey, that's a good idea. We wouldn't want it to get infected. You've seen those pictures on the internet of people who needed amputation after spider bites." I smiled sweetly at my husband, because I'm a good wife.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Returning my sweet spousal smile, Edward winked. "I better not get an infection, or else that spider has some serious explaining to do."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Saving me from my inability to conjure up a good comeback to that one, Harper spoke up once more. "You can talk to spiders, Daddy? Tell them that I hate them."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Will do, baby," Edward promised.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"After breakfast, I took Harlow up to the bathroom to bathe all of the syrup off of her, while Edward and Harper lounged around the living room watching Snow White.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"The morning passed in the typical Saturday morning blur, and once the girls were both fed lunch and down for naps, I dragged my husband back up to our own room to finish was we had started this morning.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""If you bite me again, we may have to get a divorce," Edward joked as he pulled my shirt off and started playing with the cups of my bra.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""But baby, I thought you like it when I bite you," I smiled as I lurched forward to bite the skin of his shoulder softly.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Groaning, Edward pushed me back against the mattress and instantly removed me from my remaining clothes.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"It took a little bit of readjustment to get into a position that was comfortable for both of us, but with this being my third pregnancy, we were pretty close at becoming fucking pros. Literally. Pros at fucking.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Shit!" I cried out when Edward slid his full length into me as started sucking on my neck.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"His thrusting was quick and needy, probably from being so close to coming earlier only to be stopped by a three year old and a wife who has pretty sharp teeth.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Ugh, I love you, baby," Edward moaned as he continued to take charge, bringing me to places only he's ever been able to take me.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Yes... yes!" I cried as Edward moved his hand to circle my clit.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Before long, we were both coming apart in each other's arms.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Edward plopped down in a sweaty mess besides me and started laughing. "I need a cigarette after that!"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Slapping his shoulder, I scolded, "You quit smoking 4 years ago, you idiot."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Maybe I should start again?"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Rolling my eyes, I curled up beside him. "I don't think so."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Once we were done snuggling up for a bit, we took a quick shower together before getting dressed for our time with our entire family. As I finished curling my hair, Edward entertained the girls, promising Harper that he'd pick her the biggest apple in the field.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"When we pulled up to the apple field, our family was already standing by their cars waiting for us.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Thankfully, Carlisle and Esme already pre-booked our tickets, because our family was a pretty large group.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"In addition to Carlisle, Esme, and mine and Edward's family of four, we had Edward's brother Emmett, Rose, their 6 year old twins, Nathan and Natalia, my baby sister Alice, her husband Jasper, their four month old son Wyatt, my other 15 year old baby sister, Bree, and my parents. Thankfully we all got along and were lucky enough to be apart of each other's daily lives.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"In the town of Forks, were known as The Power Family. We're pretty much as popular in Forks as The Kardashian's are to the country. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"As Edward pulled out the girls wagon from the back hatch of our car, I walked over to our group with Harlow snuggled in my arms.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Emmett, I'm going to eff you up!" Alice shrieked as she quickly passed over the baby bundled in the lime green blanket to Esme's awaiting arms. "You're such an effing butthole!" she continued to rave, hitting Emmett's chest several times.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Relax Midge," Emmett laughed, completely disregarding the slaps thrown at him. I laughed, because even though I'm not sure what Em did this time to piss Alice off, the nickname he gave her when we were younger and Alice seemed to stop growing has always been a touchy subject with Alice. Midge for midget. Emmett was one clever son of a bitch sometimes.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Do NOT call my son Wittle Wylie again! He is NOT going to become your newest verbal punching bag, you big oaf!" Tears of anger began to form around her perfectly made-up eyes.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Mary Alice Swan-Whitlock! Stop your craziness, please!" Our mom, Renee, voiced as she wrapped Alice in her arms and began to escort her through the entrance of the field. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Well Folks," Em announced excitedly as he gestured to the field full of beautiful trees, "the opening scene is now complete. Let's do this shi-tz."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"The rest of the afternoon passed in a happy, peaceful little blur. Ali was still fuming at Emmett, and we had to stop her a couple of time when she started chucking apples at Em. For someone so little and so posh, she always was one hell of a pitcher for the Forks High Baseball League back in the way.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Edward and I have been parents for almost 4 years. You would think that by now, the heartwarming sight of watching the man I love so dearly as a father to our little girls wouldn't stop me dead in my tracks as often as it still does. Daily, I find myself trying to burn memories of Edward and our girls into my head, so even when I'm old and senile, hopefully I will never forget "Daddy-ward".div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""You need me to give you a boost up that tree, Harper? It seems a little big and all the good apples are at the top." Edward said as he crouched down to lift Harper up onto his shoulders. He didn't even wince when the sequins on her boots scarped against his neck. He's such a great Dad. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"With all of the children in our family, the shorter trees designed with children in mind were pretty much scalped. We were letting the kids pick a few more apples from some of the bigger trees before we headed over to Esme and Carlisle's home for dinner.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"It was starting to get chilly by this time, too. I was reminded of that as Harlow snuggled herself into my arms deeper. I burrowed my head against her silky hair, inhaling one of my favorite smells - fresh, clean baby. Even throughout the summer, Harlow's obsession with blankets has never let up. I was more than thankful for her dark pink and orange polka dotted blanket that I draped over and small body.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"As we packed everyone into their cars and loaded even more wooden crates of apples into our trunks, I couldn't help but feel such excitement in my heart. Next fall we will have another beautiful baby to make memories with.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"After having two girls - with whom we found out their sex as soon as the doctor could get an accurate read - Edward and I decided that we wanted this child's gender to be a surprise. Our three pregnancies were planned out throughly, and it was a mutual decision that this baby would be our last. Regardless of gender. Though we were both keeping our fingers crossed that we would be blessed with a baby boy this time around, we loved our girls more than anything. Another little princess wouldn't break our hearts by any means.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Dinner with our large, blended family "God Bella," Edward groaned gruffly as I continued to bob my awaiting mouth over him. "Shit, that feels so good."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Smirking around my husband's erection, I continued with the task at hand - or better yet, in my hands. And mouth. Whatever.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"The sound of light knocking on the door caused both my husband and I to jump. I also might have accidentally bit down on that very hard, yet super sensitive part of him.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Fuck!" Edward shrieked as he lurched back against the headboard.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Daddy! Don't say that!" Our impatient three - almost four- year old daughter, Harper, scolded from the other side of the locked dark wood door.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Quickly scrambling to escort my husband - who suddenly seemed to turn into a little kid in pain himself - into the master suite bathroom, I closed him in the bathroom and returned to the source of all this mess. He's a big boy, he can tend to his own battle wounds. Right?div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Opening up the door to our bedroom, I found not just our oldest daughter standing there, but she was accompanied by our youngest child - for the next few months anyway until baby number three makes his or her appearance into this world. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Mommy, Harlow wants cookies for breakfast. She told me." Harper explained in a tone that I know so well, being a big sister myself.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Smirking, I replied, "Really? Well, since "cookies" is one of the only words that Harlow knows, how about Mommy goes and makes you both some pancakes instead?" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Okay," Harper mumbled dramatically as she twisted around quickly, causing her Queen Elsa nightgown to flow around her body elegantly. She is always so dramatic.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"For all the times during my pregnancy with Harper when her Uncle Emmett would make jokes about how any child of mine would be cursed by my clumsiness, I inwardly cheer when every move my oldest daughter makes is ever so graceful. I may have also chosen her middle name to be Grace, just to give her uncle a little nonce leant fuck you.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Picking up Harlow from when she was sitting on the hallway floor, I kissed her forehead while pushing back some of her dark, silky hair that always falls forward unless I clip it back with a bow. Not only has Harlow looked like a clone of her big sister since she was born, both of my daughters are complete replicas of Edward. The only trait they seemed to both pick up from me is their dark, silky smooth hair. Thank God.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Harlow instantly curled her little warm body into mine and rested her head in the nuk of my neck. "Mama," she sighed contently as she started twirling a lock of my hair around her chubby fingers.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""I love you, my pretty baby," I said, kissing her once more and trying to reposition her body a little differently over my swollen baby bump to make walking down the stairs a little easier.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Once in the kitchen, Harper was already seated at her chair, looking rather impatient. "Finally, Mom!" she sighed dramatically.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Rolling my eyes, I slipped Harlow into her high chair and turned on the radio to help entertain both of my daughters while I cooked.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Did I mention how much I hate the Frozen soundtrack?div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Making the pancakes seemed to go smoothly and disaster free. Just as I served up both of my girls and placed Edward's plate at his spot, the phone rang.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Hello?"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Hey, it's me." A deep, yet very feminine voice said.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Hey Rose, what's up?" I asked, cradling the phone in my neck while I served the girls their drinks.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""What time do you want to head out to the take the kids apple picking? Emmett's been whining all morning for apple pie, so your ass or Esme's needs to make him some so he'll shut the fuck up." Rose grumbled through the phone.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"I laughed at my sister-in-law. For someone who outwardly looked like the perfect stepford wife, she sure did lack a lot of simple housemaker qualities.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""How about we go after the kids nap. I think Esme mentioned something about having everyone over for dinner tonight anyway. We can all head over there straight from the apple field, and then we can work on making your precious husband's pie, since apparently your pie isn't good enough to satisfy him."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Fuck you, B. I'll have you know that my pie does things to him that has him screaming and sweating all night long."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Yeah sure, you little slut. We will be at the field by 3. Bye." With that, I hung up the phone and turned my attention back to my girls. Harlow was currently smearing syrup all over her face, arms, and highchair. Awesome.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Daddy!" Harper shouted when Edward emerged from upstairs. "You took too long. I mad."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Sorry babe," he said as he hobbled over to the table, cradling his boy parts with his left hand.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Are you alright over there?" I joked as I set a cup of coffee before him.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Shooting me a dirty look, Edward answered, "Yeah, I got bit by a spider or something."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Papa can look at it for you," Harper said as she chugged some chocolate milk from her cup. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Yeah honey, that's a good idea. We wouldn't want it to get infected. You've seen those pictures on the internet of people who needed amputation after spider bites." I smiled sweetly at my husband, because I'm a good wife.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Returning my sweet spousal smile, Edward winked. "I better not get an infection, or else that spider has some serious explaining to do."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Saving me from my inability to conjure up a good comeback to that one, Harper spoke up once more. "You can talk to spiders, Daddy? Tell them that I hate them."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Will do, baby," Edward promised.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"After breakfast, I took Harlow up to the bathroom to bathe all of the syrup off of her, while Edward and Harper lounged around the living room watching Snow White.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"The morning passed in the typical Saturday morning blur, and once the girls were both fed lunch and down for naps, I dragged my husband back up to our own room to finish was we had started this morning.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""If you bite me again, we may have to get a divorce," Edward joked as he pulled my shirt off and started playing with the cups of my bra.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""But baby, I thought you like it when I bite you," I smiled as I lurched forward to bite the skin of his shoulder softly.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Groaning, Edward pushed me back against the mattress and instantly removed me from my remaining clothes.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"It took a little bit of readjustment to get into a position that was comfortable for both of us, but with this being my third pregnancy, we were pretty close at becoming fucking pros. Literally. Pros at fucking.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Shit!" I cried out when Edward slid his full length into me as started sucking on my neck.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"His thrusting was quick and needy, probably from being so close to coming earlier only to be stopped by a three year old and a wife who has pretty sharp teeth.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Ugh, I love you, baby," Edward moaned as he continued to take charge, bringing me to places only he's ever been able to take me.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Yes... yes!" I cried as Edward moved his hand to circle my clit.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Before long, we were both coming apart in each other's arms.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Edward plopped down in a sweaty mess besides me and started laughing. "I need a cigarette after that!"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Slapping his shoulder, I scolded, "You quit smoking 4 years ago, you idiot."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Maybe I should start again?"div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Rolling my eyes, I curled up beside him. "I don't think so."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Once we were done snuggling up for a bit, we took a quick shower together before getting dressed for our time with our entire family. As I finished curling my hair, Edward entertained the girls, promising Harper that he'd pick her the biggest apple in the field.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"When we pulled up to the apple field, our family was already standing by their cars waiting for us.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Thankfully, Carlisle and Esme already pre-booked our tickets, because our family was a pretty large group.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"In addition to Carlisle, Esme, and mine and Edward's family of four, we had Edward's brother Emmett, Rose, their 6 year old twins, Nathan and Natalia, my baby sister Alice, her husband Jasper, their four month old son Wyatt, my other 15 year old baby sister, Bree, and my parents. Thankfully we all got along and were lucky enough to be apart of each other's daily lives.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"In the town of Forks, were known as The Power Family. We're pretty much as popular in Forks as The Kardashian's are to the country. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"As Edward pulled out the girls wagon from the back hatch of our car, I walked over to our group with Harlow snuggled in my arms.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Emmett, I'm going to eff you up!" Alice shrieked as she quickly passed over the baby bundled in the lime green blanket to Esme's awaiting arms. "You're such an effing butthole!" she continued to rave, hitting Emmett's chest several times.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Relax Midge," Emmett laughed, completely disregarding the slaps thrown at him. I laughed, because even though I'm not sure what Em did this time to piss Alice off, the nickname he gave her when we were younger and Alice seemed to stop growing has always been a touchy subject with Alice. Midge for midget. Emmett was one clever son of a bitch sometimes.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Do NOT call my son Wittle Wylie again! He is NOT going to become your newest verbal punching bag, you big oaf!" Tears of anger began to form around her perfectly made-up eyes.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Mary Alice Swan-Whitlock! Stop your craziness, please!" Our mom, Renee, voiced as she wrapped Alice in her arms and began to escort her through the entrance of the field. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""Well Folks," Em announced excitedly as he gestured to the field full of beautiful trees, "the opening scene is now complete. Let's do this shi-tz."div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"The rest of the afternoon passed in a happy, peaceful little blur. Ali was still fuming at Emmett, and we had to stop her a couple of time when she started chucking apples at Em. For someone so little and so posh, she always was one hell of a pitcher for the Forks High Baseball League back in the way.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Edward and I have been parents for almost 4 years. You would think that by now, the heartwarming sight of watching the man I love so dearly as a father to our little girls wouldn't stop me dead in my tracks as often as it still does. Daily, I find myself trying to burn memories of Edward and our girls into my head, so even when I'm old and senile, hopefully I will never forget "Daddy-ward".div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;""You need me to give you a boost up that tree, Harper? It seems a little big and all the good apples are at the top." Edward said as he crouched down to lift Harper up onto his shoulders. He didn't even wince when the sequins on her boots scarped against his neck. He's such a great Dad. div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"With all of the children in our family, the shorter trees designed with children in mind were pretty much scalped. We were letting the kids pick a few more apples from some of the bigger trees before we headed over to Esme and Carlisle's home for dinner.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"It was starting to get chilly by this time, too. I was reminded of that as Harlow snuggled herself into my arms deeper. I burrowed my head against her silky hair, inhaling one of my favorite smells - fresh, clean baby. Even throughout the summer, Harlow's obsession with blankets has never let up. I was more than thankful for her dark pink and orange polka dotted blanket that I draped over and small body.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"As we packed everyone into their cars and loaded even more wooden crates of apples into our trunks, I couldn't help but feel such excitement in my heart. Next fall we will have another beautiful baby to make memories with.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"After having two girls - with whom we found out their sex as soon as the doctor could get an accurate read - Edward and I decided that we wanted this child's gender to be a surprise. Our three pregnancies were planned out throughly, and it was a mutual decision that this baby would be our last. Regardless of gender. Though we were both keeping our fingers crossed that we would be blessed with a baby boy this time around, we loved our girls more than anything. Another little princess wouldn't break our hearts by any means.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Dinner with our large, blended family went by just as peacefully as our time at the apple field. Lots of pies were baked, lots of laughter was shared, and lots of love was given all around.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"By the time I found myself laying in my cozy, warm bed next to Edward, I couldn't help but thinking the same thing repeatedly in my head: our lives were perfect, and it can only get better from here.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"***div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"AN: It has been a long time since I've written anything. I work on this story using an app on my phone, using any spare time I have as a working mom. Please excuse any errors. Trying to write a full story using a iPhone app is difficult - just as dealing with my own three year old between paragraphs.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"This story will be updated regularly.div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;"Thanks for reading! div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: 17px;" div 


End file.
